Recent studies have indicated that women's breasts have been increasing in size over the last decade. A traditional bra has an underwire which is designed to provide additional lift and give maximum shaping and support for women especially with large breasts. The underwire shapes and holds the cup of the bra to a fixed diameter. Bra manufacturers and retailers as well as women are desirous to minimize the space occupied by their bras to enable convenient transport and storage.